The One
by Sjl03
Summary: This is my version of the one, continuing the Elite by Kiera Cass. Will Maxon choose America in the end, or someone else? Even if Maxon did choose her, would she be able to take the role of queen? What are the rebel's motives, and are they going to succeed in killing the Royal Family? (Maxerica all the way, but I will include Aspen) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Hi guys! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so sorry if it's bad. :) Thanks for reading!**

I was awakened by the sun slanting through my window, casting a warm glow upon my eyelids. Sitting up in bed, I was blissfully happy for one moment, until the memories came rushing back. King Clarkson's threats, Maxon giving me a second chance, and humiliating myself in front of the entire country. To top it all off, I had to regain Maxon's trust in order to win his love. "Not a very good start to my day." I grumbled, climbing out of bed.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened, and my maids, Mary, Lucy, and Anne walked in. "Good morning, Lady America." Anne greeted. "Time to get you ready for breakfast. Now that the stakes are higher, your appearance is everything." They ushered me into the bathroom, combing my hair and applying makeup. Apparently appearance _was_ everything, for it took them an hour just to get me ready for breakfast! "Do you really think this is necessary girls? I mean, why can't I just look like I do everyd-" I was cut off by Mary. "This isn't normal anymore, Miss America. You have to look and act like a queen in order to become a queen." Lucy picked out a dress, too fancy for breakfast, I thought, but these girls knew how a queen was supposed to look. They slipped it over my head, and I turned to look in the mirror.

I barely recognized myself. This was a real lady, with her elegant form and hair. Not me-America Singer. My dress was a shimmering powder blue, flowing and soft, making me look graceful and regal. My hair was in an elegant up do, with a few wispy pieces framing my face. The makeup was light, not yet so light that it was unnoticeable. The outcome was amazing-I was transformed. "You look beautiful my lady." Lucy said. I thanked them, and with a smile on my face, headed down stairs. Nothing- not even King Clarkson- could stand in my way of earning Maxon's complete love.

As I walked into the dining hall, I received glances from everyone, but thankfully nothing more. I walked to my seat and sat down, then helped myself to delicious looking golden waffles, fruit, and crispy bacon. As I started eating, Maxon stood and spoke. "Ladies, I understand that the last rebel attack was far more alarming than the others, and if you would like to go home, you may. I will be in my room later if you want to discuss this. Thank you for being so patient during this process of me choosing a wife. After the Thanksgiving feast, I will be making another elimination. Excuse me." He walked out of the room. Kriss stood and left, with Elise following shortly after. Now it was Celeste, the royal family, and me. I stuffed my food in my mouth, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Lady America, it would be quite unfortunate if you choked on your food before the Selection was over," King Clarkson said, not at all looking like it would be unfortunate. Celeste shot me a satisfied smirk, which I ignored. "Yes your majesty, it would be." was my reply. I slowed down, chewing then swallowing methodically, until my plate was clean. Then I excused myself, heading up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: Worries

**Hi guys, what did you think of the first chapter? Please write reviews, I want to know how I can improve. This chapter has some Maxon in it. Enjoy!**

When I get back to my room, I start to wonder about Maxon. He didn't look at me during breakfast, but maybe he was just too deep in thought. Too deep in thought about what? Who to eliminate? Would he eliminate me? "No", I tell myself firmly. I couldn't be insecure, Maxon said he loved me. He could have eliminated me last night, but didn't. Keeping that thought in mind, I walk out to the balcony. It was a beautiful day, clear skies and sunshine, with a cool breeze. Closing my eyes, I inhale the scent of lilacs and roses. It's the clearest my head has been for days. I enjoy the peace for a little while longer, when I hear a knock on my door.

I rush to open it, hoping Maxon will be there, but it is only Sylvia. "Hello Sylvia, please come in." I say politely. "Thank you Lady America.", she says, walking in. "Now, we have some very important things to discuss." "Uh-oh" I think. This might take awhile. "First of all, there is a Report in two days, which you must be prepared for", she tells me. I groan. The last Report I was on almost got me kicked out of the Selection. "Now, now, don't fret. I know the last one was a failure, but you can improve." Way to make me feel better. "The king has given me a script he expects you to memorize, explaining your rash behavior to the nation." Wow. This is going to be harder than I thought. Having to take back everything I said in front of the country? Would I do that for Maxon? Yes, I would have to. I've come this far. "Ok", I say tentatively. I hold out my hand, and she hands me a stack of papers. "Remember, this must be memorized in two days."she says slowly, making sure I understand. I nod. "There's something else, Lady America, but it is completely confidential, do you understand?" she asks. I nod again. "The queen wants to speak with you tonight, at 5:00, in the princess suite. You must tell no one."she speaks in hushed tones. "Understood?" "Yes", I reply. I wonder what the queen wants to talk to me about. "I had better get going, Lady America, thank you for your time." She stands and exits, leaving me confused.

I decide to go talk to Maxon, just to see how he's feeling. When I am at his door, I hear a conversation going on inside. "You know I love you Maxon, I really do." It's Kriss! How will Maxon reply? "My dear, I love you too." I hear Kriss giggle. "But you are not the only one I love, as you must understand." I feel such relief it's overwhelming. "I understand, Maxon." Kriss sighs. "I just wish it was you and me, with no America, no Elise, and no Celeste." There's a long pause before he replies. "Maybe it will turn out that way, my dear, we'll just have to see." "Ok" is what she says. I hear her say goodbye and start to walk towards the door, so I run behind a column and wait until she leaves. Then I enter Maxon's room.

"Hello Maxon", I say. Maybe he doesn't want to see me. I'm so stupid, always acting before thinking. I am about to turn around and walk out when he says,"Hello my dear, my America." His America! I feel giddy with relief, and walk over to him. He is at his desk, sitting in a hard wooden chair. "How are you Maxon?" I ask. He looks tired, worn out. A lock of his blonde hair falls into his eyes and I brush it away. He takes my hand and pulls me close, so I am sitting on his leg. "Everything's just...I don't know... so hard. I don't want to make this choice, America!" he exclaims. "I know Maxon, I know" I whisper, stroking his hair. "He catches my hand and kisses it, then sets it on my lap. He leans in, his dark brown eyes staring into mine. "I love you", he says. Then he touches his lips to my nose, my cheek, and finally my mouth. The kiss slowly spreads a warm feeling inside me, like honey. "I love you too," I say, pulling back. "We had better get going, it's almost lunch time." I stand, pulling him up with me, and we head down to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to the Queen

**Thank you maggiebswim! I really don't like Kriss either.** **Also, thank you to princesscupcake650. I really glad you like it. Sparklysparkle: I'll work on that, thanks for pointing it out.**

**Here's the 3rd chapter. This is what I think of the queen.**

As we enter the dining hall, everyone raises their head curiously. King Clarkson shoots me an angry glare, and Celeste looks like she's about to hurt someone. But when I see Queen Amberly smiling so warmly at me, all my worries dissolve. _I wonder what she has to talk to me about._

Lunch is uneventful, with occasional small talk, but mostly silence. When it is over, I head out to the gardens for some time to think. Who will Maxon choose? I have a good chance, but so does Kriss. Maxon wouldn't, couldn't pick Celeste, would he? And Elise was already as good as gone. As I ponder over this, I hear a rustling in the bushes beside me.

A rebel?! I jump up. No, it is only a guard on duty. I sit back down and stay there for a while. When I decide it is time for me to head up to see the queen, I walk into the palace and up the stairs. _What can she possibly have to say to me in private?_ Preparing for the worst, I open the doors and walk into the elegantly furnished princess suite. The queen sits on the edge of the bed, looking calm and regal, as always. "Your majesty." I curtsy. "What is it you wish to talk to me about?" She stands, closes the doors behind me, and guides me over to a wall. "All in good time my dear, all in good time." is her reply while she presses a stone in the wall. A hidden door opens, and we walk into the same passageway that Marlee came through to talk to me.

The queen is silent as we follow the stone tunnel until it finally opens up into a small room, barely higher than me, and not more than six feet wide. "It will be safe to talk in here," she says. "America, I know you must have questions, and I will answer them. But first let me talk." She continues. "You should know that I, personally, want you to win the Selection. And my husband does not. I want what's best for my son, and you are exactly that. What you aren't best for is the country." I open my mouth to argue, but she cuts me off. "I can teach you how to change that, but you must trust me. Can you trust me? And more importantly, can I trust you?" I nod, too speechless to say anything. The queen wants _me_ to marry her son!

"First of all, you need to learn to control your emotions, like I did. It isn't easy, but nothing about being queen is easy. Becoming angry and making rash decisions that could change the country is not a choice. Also, you must act more like a lady. Stand up straighter, use better manners, and never talk back to the king, no matter how much you want to." I am immediately self-conscious of my posture and stand up taller, holding my chin up. She laughs, a light carefree sound, though I know she feels the opposite.. I must be holding my chin up too high, so I lower it. "Better," she observes.

"We will meet twice a week, in this room, to improve your behavior and image. Now, Lady America, do you have any questions?" she asks. "Why?" I state it bluntly, wondering her motive behind this. Why does she want to help me? Why does she want me to marry her son? She sighs. "Because I think you can help Maxon change this country for the better. But you can't do that unless your queen, and you can't be queen until you win the Selection. Also, Maxon loves you." she says it softly, gently, looking for my reaction. I knew he loved me, so why am is so surprised when she says it? "Thank you, for...for everything." I reply. The queen smiles, beautiful and kind. Then she nudges me in the direction of the passageway. "Now, Lady America, get out there and win a Selection!"


	4. Chapter 4: The King's Warning

**A big thank you to my lovely reviewers. You guys are the best!**

**Sarah: Thank you! Btw, my name is Sarah without an h. :)**

**I will probably be writing a chapter on Aspen soon, so keep reading! Hope you enjoy!**

As I lay in bed that night, my mind wanders back to the conversation with the queen. "Maxon loves you," she said. He loves me, and I love him. But can I take on the responsibilities that being queen requires? I don't know.

The next day, I work on memorizing my speech for the Report. It is mostly about how I didn't mean what I said, I was just confused and angry and acted out on that anger. They're trying to make me someone that I'm not! I am not confused, and I meant what I said! I just wish I hadn't said it.

There is a knock on my door, and I jump up to get it, hoping it is Maxon. There is so much to talk to him about. But when I open the door, I find the king glaring at me with an intensity so great, I feel faint. "Your highness," I say with a fake politeness. "Please come in." He does, and turns around so he is facing me. "Lady America, it is of the utmost importance that you convince the country of your, how should I put it, misjudgment tomorrow. " _No pressure or anything_. He continues, "If you do not, the rebels will attack more often, with more force, until the entire royal family is dead. You do not want Maxon to die, do you?" He had found a sore spot in me. Now I not only had my future at stake, I had Maxon's life in my hands! "Why...why would the rebels attack more?" I stutter. He sighs, exasperated. "Because, Lady America, they believe in your idea of "eliminating the caste system". He says the words like they taste sour, spitting them out as soon as he can. Apparently, he hates the idea of eliminating the caste system. I sure would if I were king. "The rebels believe that if they kill the royal family and take over the palace, they can, and will, eliminate the caste system. Think about what that means for you, Lady America. You wouldn't get your happily ever after then, would you?" No, I wouldn't. Maxon would be dead, and where would I be? Also dead? If this makes me selfish, then so be it. But I will not let the rebels kill the royal family. I will convince them it is a bad idea and I didn't mean it. I must, if I am to be happy. If Maxon is to be happy. I will do anything for Maxon, because I love him.

"Do I make myself clear?" the king snaps me out of my trance. "Yes, your majesty." I reply. "Very clear." He nods, satisfied, and leaves the room. I exhale slowly, releasing a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Exhausted, I sit down on my bed. It seems like hours, days even until my maids come to get me ready for dinner.

During dinner, everyone is silent. The only noise is the clattering of plates and an occasional "Thank you" when our meal is served. Then Maxon stands, disrupting the silence. "Ladies, as you know, there is a Report tomorrow. I hope you are prepared, and Silvia will help you if you are not. Also, next week will be the Thanksgiving feast. You will each take part in the planning of it, and Silvia will give out the assignments tomorrow after the Report. Good luck ladies." He walks toward the door, and I catch his eye before he leaves. Tugging my ear, I am hopeful he will return the gesture. He does, and I am relieved. We need to talk.

Later when I am in my room, I hear a knock on my door. I rush to get it, and Maxon is there. I let him in, and he thanks me. "America, about tomorrow's Repo-". I cut him off. "I know Maxon. I will apologize for my behavior and take back what I said I front of the entire country, or you will die. I know." He looks amused. "What?" I ask him defensively. "Actually, I was just going to say that I'm sure you will do fine, and you needn't worry so much, but that's good too." he says. "Oh," I say. _Well, that's not what I was expecting._ A puzzled look crosses his face. "Wait, who said I would die?" Maxon asks. "Your father. He came in earlier and told me that the rebels would kill you if I didn't take back what I said." I reply. He turns pale, then looks angry. "He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear, if he laid one finger on you I  
will-" I cut him off yet again. "I'm fine, Maxon. He didn't touch me, he just talked to me." His expression softens, but he still looks mad. "You don't need to worry about me so much, I can take care of myself you know." I tell him. Though it is kind of cute to see him get protective of me. "I know you can take care of yourself, it's just my father..." He trails off. I think of the king, and how he whips his son. _Of course Maxon would would want to protect me from his father._ I take a step towards him. He doesn't need to worry right now, he should be enjoying this night. I put my arms around his waist and look up into his eyes. He smiles down at me, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. They are too serious for a 19 year old, have seen too much, know too much. I lean my head on his chest. I will make him happy because he deserves to be happy for at least one night. But how? I am not like Celeste, throwing myself at any man I see. I am not like Kriss, writing kind notes and just acting plain perfect. _No, I am not like them, I am myself. And that is good enough._

Taking Maxon's hand in mine, and placing his other on my waist, I start to dance. Clumsily, yes, but still dancing. Maxon smiles and plays along. We twirl around the room, dancing to the nonexistent music until we are dizzy and fall onto my bed. I turn to my side so I am looking into his eyes. "I love you so much." He whispers, the words meant only for me. I feel warm and whole. "I love you too," I whisper back. He smiles, and touches his lips to mine. I ball his shirt up in my fists, pulling him closer. He puts his hand on the small of my back, the other on my shoulder pushing me closer until we are up against each other. Yet it seems like there is still too much space between us. I kiss him deeply, and he kisses me back with the same intensity. I am on fire, then turn to ice. How does he make me feel this way? Then I think about how he makes others feel this way also. I pull back, the moment ruined. Maxon looks at me understandingly, then sits up. "I had better get to bed," he says. I nod. "Goodnight my dear." He walks out of the room and shuts the door. I climb higher onto my bed until my head touches the pillow. When it does, I fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Report

**Hi guys! Next chapter will be on Aspen, don't worry. Do you think I should do different points of view, like Maxon and the Queen? Or should I stick with America? Comment what you think!**

I am awakened by my maids coming into my room. "Rise and shine, Lady America! You've got a big day ahead of you." Mary exclaims, while Lucy and Anne prepare my bath. For a moment I don't remember what she means, but then it hits me. The Report! I can't do this! Apparently Mary sees me freaking out, because she calmly says "Don't worry, Lady America, you'll do just fine." _How can I do just fine when the whole country wants me to fail? Especially the king himself?!_ My only comfort is the queen's words and Maxon. _You're doing this for Maxon_ I remind myself. I get up and walk to the bathroom with new determination. I will do this.

My maids dress me in a floor length, elegant emerald green gown, which brings out my eyes. It makes me look innocent, yet sophisticated. My hair is down, fiery red waves framing my face. It is the perfect look. I thank my maids, wondering how they do it.

On my way downstairs, I see Aspen standing guard. I try to make eye contact with him, hoping he will understand my choice, but he just stonily glares at a wall. I don't dare talk to him now, not after what happened to Marlee. _Maybe he will be guarding my door tonight. I can explain to him then._

Entering the dining hall, I see only Celeste, Kriss, and Elise. _Where's the Royal Family_? I must be early. I sit and start to eat. The food, as always is delicious, though I can't seem to eat much. I'm too nervous.

The door opens and in walks the king, queen, and Maxon. "Sorry we are late, ladies." Maxon greets us, yet gives no further explanation. Celeste gives him a flirtatious smile, and I notice with joy that Maxon just shakes his head at her actions. Kriss sits straight and tall, always the perfect example of a princess. Elise straightens when the Royal Family walks in, but doesn't really look at Maxon. I wonder why. Maybe she's mad at him.

The atmosphere in the room is tense, filled with worry and fear. I make idle chatter with Kriss and Elise occasionally, but other than that, breakfast is silent once again. _Will we ever talk freely to each other? Not while this Selection is in place, that's for sure._

A half hour later, I am on the set of the Report. My palms and face are sweating, and I'm sure my makeup has melted off. It is about to start._ I am going to fail. I am going to fail._ I repeat this to myself several times until Maxon walks up behind me and whispers "You'll do great America. I believe in you," in my ear. How do I have such a great man in my life? Now I repeat to myself "You can do this. Maxon believes in you." until we are ushered to our seats beside Gavril. The cameras are turned on, and we are live.

Gavril starts by talking to Maxon. "So Prince Maxon, how's the Selection process going?" he asks. "Have any idea who our future princess will be?"

"I have an idea, Gavril, but it can not be confirmed yet." Maxon replies. The crowd oohs.

"I see. Can you give us a clue to who it might be?"

"She's beautiful, smart, and perfect for me. I don't know what I would do without her." Maxon says rather bashfully.

Kriss blushes, and Celeste smiles arrogantly. They are both sure he is talking about them. But Elise just looks at the camera sadly. Does she know Maxon does not like her, and she is only here for her New Asia ties?

"Well, Prince Maxon. All the ladies of the Elite fit into those categories. We can never guess who!" Gavril exclaims.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Gavril." Maxon says cryptically.

"I guess so. Will you be making another elimination soon?" Gavril questions.

"Yes, after the Thanksgiving Feast." Maxon replies.

"Well, we can't wait. Thank you for speaking with me, Prince Maxon." Maxon smiles and says, "Any time Gavril."

Gavril continues. "Now, time to speak with the lovely ladies of the Elite!" The crowd bursts into applause. "Up first, Lady Celeste!"

Celeste waves at the camera and smiles. Gavril asks her questions and she replies back flirtatiously. Then it's Elise's turn. She is also asked questions, but she responds tiredly, almost looking depressed. Something is wrong. Kriss is up, and then it's me.

I take a deep breath and review my speech in my head. I got this. "Hello, Lady America," Gavril greets. "Hello Gavril," I reply pleasantly.

"How does it feel to be in the Elite? It must be hard, with so much competition and all." he asks.

"Actually Gavril, it's not that hard. I know that if I'm not chosen, then I am not fit to be princess. But if I am, I guess Prince Maxon thinks I am. I will just have to trust his judgement." At that, Maxon turns to look at me and offers a small smile. _Trust. That is what I need to work on._

"Do you think you will be chosen, Lady America?" Gavril questions.

"I don't know who Prince Maxon will choose, but I think I have a chance." I answer.

"Do you hope you are chosen?" That's a tough one. I thought I knew the answer, but apparently I'm not sure. I want to be with Maxon, yet I don't want to be princess.

"Yes," I reply seriously. "I do."

"Well then, Lady America, good luck. Anything else you would like to say?"

"Yes Gavril." I turn towards the cameras. "I would like to take back what I said on the last Report." I look at Maxon for support, and he nods encouragingly. "I think the country could use some changes, but nothing as big as eliminating the caste system. As a whole, we are not ready for that. When I went on the Report, I was angry. Angry at the Selection, angry at Maxon, angry at pretty much everything." The crowd chuckles. "I acted out on that anger by making rash decisions and almost succeeding in ruining the country, and for that I am sorry. I will try to make better choices from now on, and think before I act. With the help of Prince Maxon, I believe I could be better informed, as I was not. This will not happen again. Please don't take what I said seriously, as I didn't mean it. Thank you," I conclude.

The crowd bursts into applause. I hope I was convincing enough. Gavril thanks me, and bids the audience and cameras farewell. We exit the set and head to our rooms.

I feel as if a 100 pound brick has been lifted off my back. I did it! Hopefully well enough to please the king.

Silvia walks into my room without knocking. "Hello Lady America! I have your assignment for the Thanksgiving Feast, which is on Thursday, November 28th. That is only a little more than a week away!" she exclaims.

"Not much time to prepare then, Silvia, is there." I reply.

"No, Lady America, not much time at all. Here is your assignment." She hands me a packet.

"Silvia, how did I do on the Report?" I ask.

"You did well, Lady America. Very convincing." she assures me.

I sigh with relief. "That is good."

"Lady America, the queen wants to talk to you tomorrow-same place as last time." Silvia whispers.

"Ok, I will be there." I whisper back.

"Well then, I will see you at lunch, Lady America." She says, a little louder. "Goodbye." Silvia walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. I look down at my packet to see my assignment. _What will it be?_ At the top, in big letters, are the words "Thanksgiving Feast Food". Food. Of course they would give me the food to arrange. _This will be interesting._


	6. Chapter 6: Aspen

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I will probably do a Maxon POV when I think it will be important to see what he is thinking. If you want any other POVs, just comment! Here's a chapter focused on Aspen. Hope you like :)**

While I am planning my assignment later that afternoon, the rebel alarms sound. Are they the Northerners or Southerners? A guard bursts into my room and firmly grabs my arm, half dragging, half carrying me to the passageway that leads to the safe room. "My maids!" I exclaim. _Where are they?! Are they safe?!_

"They'll be fine Lady America." the guard replies. I didn't get a look at his face. _Who is he?_ While he is opening the passageway, I get a clear view. Green eyes, black hair, a handsome face I would know anywhere. I gasp. _Aspen! He was outside the whole time_! "Aspen, we need to talk." I say firmly. "Kind of busy trying to get you away from the rebels, Mer!" he exclaims. _Oh yeah, the rebels. I had almost forgotten about them._

Aspen opens the door, and I duck through. We run down the passageway. "When can we talk?" I demand. "Later Mer. Let's just get you safe for now."he replies, distantly. Arriving at the entrance to the safe room, I turn to Aspen. "Stay safe, Aspen." I may not be _in_ love with him, but I still love him. "I will." he assures me, but doesn't look me straight in the eye. He's still mad. I knock on the safe room door, and Maxon opens it. "America! You're okay!" he embraces me, and I hug him back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the king glaring at me, and Kriss looking mad. Well, as mad as Kriss can look. "I'm fine Maxon. Officer Leger got me here safely." I turn to look at Aspen, and find him gone. "Good. Now why don't you go and sit over on one of the cots until the attack is over. If you need anything, just tell me." Maxon says. I nod, and take a cot by Elise.

The attack is over in an hour. In the meantime, Maxon talks with his mother and father, occasionally comforting Kriss or Celeste. But never Elise or I. _We don't need comforting as much as they do. We are stronger._ The thought comforts me.

While I am walking to my room, the king stops me and says gruffly, "You did well enough on the Report I suppose. Keep acting like that and you might have a chance." Then he walks away, leaving me baffled.

Aspen is standing guard by my door. I sigh with relief. "You're alright! Oh Aspen I was so wor-"he cuts me off by putting a finger to his lips. "Quieter Mer, someone could hear you." he reprimands. _Oh, right. I need to be careful. It seems whenever I am with Aspen, I forget everything else. I can't let that happen anymore_. "Right," I reply. There's a long pause, then I ask,"Aspen, are you mad at me?"

His whole body seems to sag. "It's just that you said you were leaving, and you needed space to breathe, then you came back, and now you're competing for Prince Maxon, and I'm pretty sure you're going to win." he says, out of breath. I'm taken aback. _He thinks I'll win? Why? Has he heard anything? _I become hopeful, and it must show, because Aspen looks even more sad. "You want to marry him, don't you." he states. I nod, a little embarrassed to admit that in front if him. "It's just, I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me, you said I had a chance. What happened to that?" He asks, dejected. "Aspen, I do love you. I will always love you." I say gently. "I'm just _in_ love with Maxon." I watched him as he took that in, looking utterly and hopelessly defeated. I hated to make him feel this way, Aspen is my first love. It's hard to just let go of that. But I had made my choice. And I needed information. "Aspen, what makes you think Maxon will choose me?" I ask.

He sighs. "Well Mer, there are rumors. Rumors that Prince Maxon will choose you because he's in love, or because you can help change the country." _I already know all that. Why does he think that rumors will give me a better chance?_ "And...and I heard something. Something I wasn't supposed to hear." he continues. That catches my attention. "Maxon was talking to his mother. He said "I can't decide between Kriss or America. I know that the people love Kriss, and I love her too, but I also love America. I think I would be happier with her." his mother reminded him that he would have to live his whole life with the girl that he chose, and Maxon replied "I'm leaning towards America right now. I know she makes rash decisions and all, but I think I could help her with that." So there. That's what he said. Are you happy now?"Aspen asks tiredly. "That must have been before I ruined the entire country on the Report. He doesn't love me that much anymore." I reply glumly.

Aspen shakes his head. "You can be so naive sometimes, Mer." he smiles, a small one curling up the corners of his mouth. "Maxon still loves you very much. He actually said what I just told you the day after the Report." My hopes soar. "Really?! Oh Aspen, that's wonderful!" I hug him fiercely. Then I remember that I'm talking to Aspen, the boy still in love with me. _How can I be so cruel?_ I pull back, studying his face. "Aspen, why are you telling me this if you don't want me to marry him?" I question. He sighs. "I just want you to be happy Mer, it doesn't matter with who. I just want you to be happy."

Tears well up in my eyes. Here he is, making me feel so much better, and I'm just making him feel worse! "Oh Aspen", I whisper. "I love you so much." He looks hopeful. I can't bring his hopes up to have them come crashing back down. "But I'm _in_ love with Maxon. Remember?"

"Yes Mer, I remember. Do you think we could still be friends? Good friends? he asks. I grin.  
"I would love that, Aspen." He smiles back, and pulls me in for a hug. "Just be happy Mer. That's all I ask." I am amazed by his unselfishness. "I am, Aspen, I am."


	7. Chapter 7: Maxon's Discovery

**Hi Guys! So, sorry for the short chapter and all, but I wanted to add a little drama. Don't worry about Maxerica though, it'll be alright. :) I'll update tomorrow, so you won't have to wait too long.**

Maxon's POV

After the rebel attack is over, I head to America's room to make sure she's alright. I didn't talk to her that much during the attack, but that is because of me father and his ever-watchful eye. Also, she doesn't need comforting as much as the others. She is strong, and that is the quality of a queen.

I am about to turn the corner to her room when I hear voices. America is talking to someone. I hear her say, "Aspen, I do love you. I will always love you."

Aspen? Is that not the first name of Officer Leger? The officer from her hometown? How could I have been so stupid?! That's the boy she told me she was still in love with, and was trying to get over him! That's why she told me she needed more time! America was probably kissing him in her room most nights, because I had him stationed outside her door! My rage is so great, I don't hear anything else they say. Instead I walk to Kriss's room. Kriss. Someone I can always count on. Someone I love, and I know she loves me too.

That night in bed, I ponder if anything America said was true. She told me she loved me, would always need me, and so much more. Was it all just an act? I believe so.

The next morning, America is all smiles and giggles. When she looks at me, I stare stonily ahead. I purposely talk to Kriss and Celeste most of the time, complimenting them and worshipping everything they say. Elise doesn't seem to mind, but America gets furious. So furious, I am surprised when she tugs her ear. What can she possibly say to make things better? I will tell her that I am going to eliminate her because of what I overheard. But I won't let her get caned like Marlee. I loved her once. I tug my ear back.


	8. Chapter 8: America's Confession

**Hi y'all! Okay, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and decided to post first thing in the morning because I feel kind of bad. I mean, I can't have Maxon and America fighting! Anyways, this chapter should calm any troubled Maxerica lovers out there. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'll just put this out there, even though it's a fanfiction website, but I do not own the Selection Series or its characters.**

America's POV

_Why is Maxon acting like this? What have I done wrong?_

Oh.

_Maybe he overheard what I said to Aspen last night. But I said I was in love with Maxon! Why would he be mad about that_? I sigh, pondering Maxon's actions. At least we will be able to talk.

An hour later, I find myself in the Women's Room. The queen is in the corner with her maids. _Good. When she leaves, I'll head to our meeting room. _Sitting down, I pick up the first magazine I see and flip to a random page. The article is titled _How To Earn A Man's Trust._

Wow. How fitting.

I start to read. The first rule is "**Always listen to everything he says, and don't argue unless absolutely necessary.**" Okay then. That sounds like Elise, and Maxon doesn't like her. Still, I could argue a little less often. The second rule is "**Never break promises**." That's a tough one. I've kind of broken a lot of those. The third and last is "**Be honest. Tell him everything.**" Everything? Could I do that? I tend to keep things to myself. I supposed if I was married to the man I would have to tell him most things, but everything?

I am so immersed in the article that I barely notice the Queen Amberly get up and leave. Excusing myself from the room, I follow and walk to the Princess Suite. I open the hidden door, and walk down the passageway until I see the queen. She smiles at me, and I curtsy.

For the next two hours, she teaches me more about the etiquette of a royal. I learn pretty quickly, walking with a stack of books upon my head and working on dance steps. I know Silvia taught us the basics, but working one on one with someone who has experienced it first hand is so much more helpful.

Working with the queen is very tiring. After we are finished, I head back to my room and decide to take my lunch in there. _When will Maxon come and talk to me?_

He doesn't come until after dinner, which I also take in my room. The moment he walks in, I can tell.

He is going to eliminate me.

"Maxon, what have I done?" I ask, before he can say anything.

"Lady America, you have broken the rules of the Selection by having a romantic relationship with a guard. I am sorry to say that I will have to eliminate you." This is the Prince speaking, not my Maxon.

"Maxon, you don't understand."

"What is there to understand, Lady America?" He inquires. "I heard you talking to Officer Leger, or should I say Aspen, telling him that you love him. You were probably kissing him in your room most nights. But there's one thing I have to know. Was everything you told me a lie?" The last part comes out in a whisper, this time my Maxon speaking. I hate to see him like this.

I take a deep breath, preparing to defend myself. "No Maxon, nothing I said was a lie. I do love you. I care about you more than I ever cared for Aspen. Yes, at certain times I kissed Aspen, but only I was confused or angry at you. Those times are over. I will never kiss Aspen Leger again in my life unless you eliminate me from the Selection. But there is one thing you should know, Maxon. Last night, while I was talking to Aspen? You must not of heard everything I said. I told him I loved him, but I was _in_ love with you. I will always be in love with you. You are the only one." I finish.

Maxon just stares back at me. _Is he mad? Will he still eliminate me? _For what seems like hours we just stand there. Then he steps towards me and gathers me up into a hug. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "Oh America, my dear sweet America. I thought I would lose you." he whispers into my hair. "Maxon, my one and only Maxon." I whisper back. I cry with relief. He pulls back, confused on what to do. I laugh, despite my tears. "Don't worry Maxon, these are tears of happiness." He smiles, and pulls me in again. "Good, because I don't want you to feel any other way."

We lay down on my bed and start talking. "America, I have a confession to make." Maxon starts. I suck in my breath, preparing for the worst. "Last night, after I overheard you, I went to Kriss's room."

_Oh dear. This can't be good._

"We didn't kiss or anything, but I just wanted to let you know." He concludes.

"You don't know how much that means to me Maxon. Thank you. I just have one question. Do you love her more than me?" I inquire.

_Please say no. Please say no._

"I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you, America Singer. But, there are things to consider. I'm not over your relationship with Aspen yet, and Kriss has never broke the rules. I can trust Kriss, and can rely on her to be dependable. My father wants to do everything he can from having you chosen, and Kriss is his favorite. All in all, it would be easier to marry Kriss."

"But you don't want to take the easy path?" I venture.

He chuckles. "Sometimes it seems it would just be...well, easier. But no, easy is not what I'm looking for. What I am looking for is someone I can trust. Can I trust you, America?"

"I promise I will do everything I can to gain your trust. I even read an article titled _How To Earn A Man's Trust_ this morning." I tease.

"Well then, you should be set." he teases right back.

"Yes, I should be. I want be a perfect princess soon-to-be-queen, Maxon."

He sighs. "America, I can not promise that I will choose you. Though it is most likely, things happen. And my mind could change. Do you understand?"

"Yes Maxon. I just wish the Selection was over, no matter who you chose. Though I do hope you choose me." I hint.

He laughs. "Well, I make no promises. But it is likely."

"Then I am satisfied." I reply. He smiles, and leans in to kiss me. I meet him halfway.

The kiss starts out gentle and sweet. But when he rolls over so he is on top of me, it deepens. I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer while he fits his hands to the curve of my waist. He makes me feel wanted, treasured, loved. And in that moment, I know everything will be alright. Because I love Maxon Shreave. And he loves me.

After a few more kisses, we fall asleep in each other's arms. I am, and forever will be, happy.

_I hope_.

**Duh duh duh duh...**


End file.
